


Sunset Valley: The Sweetest Bitter Destination

by LuptiousVixen



Series: Sunset Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bareback Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Appreciation, Bottom Jared, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Frottage, Literature, M/M, Making Love, Nipple Play, Nudist Jensen, Rape/Non-con Elements, Raped Jared, Rimming, Romance, Teacher Jensen, Top Jensen, Vulnerability, author!jared, nudist beach, safe sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuptiousVixen/pseuds/LuptiousVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for o0kaymawn0o for the help! *he's awesome! So I gave him credit* </p><p>A/N: Jared deals with bad dreams and negative mental issues guys. Be warned.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** A notorious author most famous for his work _Tainted Love_ and his New York’s number one Best Seller _Riding Selfless_ ; Jared Padalecki, known as to his readers, TJ P, is a middle-aged man who lives an absent life from the world prior to a devastating relationship that ended and led him to be heartbroken and bitter beyond repair. He had answered to no one for over seven years and lived by himself for ten; finding it the most peaceful he had been in years, but that once stops when a Gossip talk show runs internationally, making devastating decisions to find out who TJ P really is and ruin Jared’s quiet but relaxing oasis; so Jared acts fast while not realizing he’d made a very big mistake. He is back into the public, and better yet, enters a Nudists Beach on accident, bumping into an attractive man clad only in a white towel who absolutely _know_ who ‘TJ P’ is.

There’s immediate attraction, Jared easily mistaken it for fear and vulnerability, and he quickly tries to escape and return home, but the tight-body man has other ideas, and Jared falls for them; Hard. Can Jared ever escape what was once the cruel outside or will a gentle romantic show him other ways besides Jared once knew as harsh punishment; and showing him pure bliss, lust, and greatly wanted after? Will Jared let this man with a heart of red desire show him how to love again and not all good things have to be shadowed by a huge broken heart?

* * *

 

 

_C'mon, baby. Open up that pretty pink pussy…“_

_Nodding, I couldn't hold back the whimper that escaped as I did what Ramon asked of me. Choking on a painful gasp later as the blunt head of his penis enters the dry ring of muscle in my ass._

_"Ray…”_

_“So good, baby. Ass squeezin’ me so tight, ahh, fuck…” he breathes darkly against my lips, thrusting further into my body. “Relax Jared.” He growls out._

_“Hurts…Ahh-OW, h-hurts, Ray. Plea-”_

_“Shut up!” My ears ring from the yell, cock twitching, “I know you like it rough, baby.” he purrs hotly against me then, twirling my nipple until erected. He licks the side of my neck to bring pleasure that once was lost a good minute ago. My cock twitches again and my body and nipples become tight with pleasure neglecting my non-consenting mind._

_“Ah-Ah f-fuck!” Whimpering and pushing back is the only way he knows I’m getting off faster, and hopefully he doesn’t know that I’m really trying to hurry up his rough sex. It wouldn’t matter to him anyway because I’m nothing more than a fucktoy to him, that our secret High School vowels meant nothing._

_“Damn, baby…Greedy little pussy you have, don’t you?”_

_He says as he starts pounding into me with ferocity, so hard that I know I am bleeding. Again. My begs and pleas does nothing but spurs him, nailing my bruised prostate dead on that I do nothing but hold on for this painful ride with shut-tight eyes. The pain is too much mixing in with the growing pleasure, my teeth causing my bottom lip to split open and bleed, and with a last brutal grind from Ramon, I cum all over myself._

_“Clean this up Jared then make my dinner at five because I **will** be at home at six thirty and I know for sure you don’t want a fuckin’ repeat of what happened to you last time, now do you kitten?”_

_My eyes widen and I immediately shook my head. God no, **please** not that again._

_“Good, Princess…” he says with another sick chuckle, and rolls me over onto my stomach and eats me out, opening my sore center with his slick tongue, wiping tenderly over my cuts. He spreads my cheeks apart and mumbles something, causing vibrations; a command to thrust back and he groans._

_The ring that’s ice cold on my skin leaves me into array of darkening questions._

_Why in the hell did I marry him for? If only he treats me as nothing but a fucking slut? Why did he seem so normal back in high school? O-Oh G-God…_

_How do I get out of this twisted relationship that consists of punches and rough sex that I’ve never asked for?_

_**And how do I fucking fight to do such a thing?** _

\----

♥♥♥ Kudos and comments is what I thrive for! ♥♥♥


	2. Chapter One: Wavering Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for o0kaymawn0o for the help! *he's awesome! So I gave him credit* 
> 
> A/N: Jared deals with bad dreams and negative mental issues guys. Be warned.

  **Present Time**

* * *

I look back at my life and realize how much I have accomplished. Even through the abuse and  _pain_ I suffered. At age forty-two, I amazed myself.

 

"Jared?"

 

No, no, no, no. Leave me alone. Just a few more words and I'll be done. I promise.

_Abril saw the blood smeared on Jonesie's chest and knelt down in a state of shock. He grabbed the girl's arm and wrapped the damaged appendage in his yellow shirt, tensing slightly when his petite friend hissed loudly in pain with a subtle whimper._

"Come on, Jared. That's enough writing for the day. You haven't gotten any sleep and you're looking tired." 

 

"I know," I mumbled harshly, and I hate that she's right. So fucking right.  _Always_ right. "Just a few more words and I'll be done. I promise." 

 

_"W-Who done this to you?!" Abril screamed, dramatically looking around the bathroom floor, seeing lots of blood smeared on the floor, fresh blood. Drying, too, and he had a gut wrenching feeling about this the very first moment Jonesie showed signs of abuse. Jonesie didn't answer, but sobbed with a pitiful attempt at grabbing his shoulder with her weakening arm and Abril seethed in rage, brain taking in an immediate suspect. Ryan, he thinks. Ryan did this to her._

"Okay, that's enough!" Sandra says behind me and makes a beeline towards the overheated laptop that's been on for six hours straight, turning it off before I even got to save it. 

 

"I've had it up to here with you Jared! You've been miserable and sleep deprived for twenty hours straight and I'm sick of seeing my best friend crumble under his own weight that he  _didn't_ deserve. Shut off the lights and get some sleep!" Her voice rings in my ears impossibly loud and I flinch, shoulders sagging a little. The things she said are fucking true and I don't know how to get this  _guilty_ weight off of me. I hate how fucking  _right_ she is. She doesn't deserve to love someone as broken as me. I am nothing compared to her bright and bubbly attitude—the attitude that I once had. 

 

I whimper in pain. The skin on my ribs hurt and it itches. My mind traces to recent memories and pasts to try and figure out when was the last time I had taken a bath. The smell of me is a putrid odor and I estimate that it has been about a good two weeks or so since I have washed up, going by the way my clean shirt clings to my hot body like a second skin. Sighing huffily, I get up and stretch out the kinks of my back and long legs.

 

They are so skinny compared to the way I used to look. Mother thought I was going to be a runner when I was becoming of age, and good God, if she saw me now from above her grave, she would be stricken with a heart attack again, and tears would form and drop before she even got to hold back. The sunk-in appearance and the  _bones_ you can see from underneath my skin and no fat in some areas. She would say,  _"That is no son of mine."_ and quickly go back underneath the damp dirt. 

 

"Baby.  _Jared_. You don't have to keep eating yourself up over this. You are safe from him and-"

 

"I know," voice gritted and throat dry, "Stop talking and go back to sleep. See you late afternoon."

 

Saying just that, I make my way up the stairs and into my bedroom and double-lock the doors, taking off my shirt and lay into bed, rolling over to get more comfortable as the old scar raised upon my left nipple embeds itself into my brain, as dark sleep takes over my form.

*

**_Come on, Jared. You know you want to Play...._ **

****

Deep chocolate brown eyes pierced through mine, staring at me with so much hatred and lust. The hard big blunt of his penis poked my entrance teasingly and I gasped.

 

Nonononono. Stop this.  _Nonono. Not again. Ple-_

**_Such a pretty boy...Mm, so big and stiff..._ **

****

He purrs at me, bringing me pain as he forces himself into me. Cheap liquor, smoke, and other men's  _Cologne_ flooded my nose, pushing bile up my throat, and my stomach churns unpleasantly as my ass opens up to him on command. I do not  _want_ this. This is  _wrong_. I-It is not okay. I did nothing wrong, but loved him.

 

**_So beautiful laid out...so mine-_ **

****

STOP! Bad man! BAD MAN! Get the fuck off!—

 

"JARED!" A rough shove against my chest gets a fist swinging.  _Nonononono. Stop touching me. Please._

"JARED!" Another slap to my face. My eyes are tighter now. His cock fucks in and out of me-

 

_Get off of me! You cannot do this to me! LEAVE ME ALONE-_

"Jared Tristan Padalecki! I know you can hear me, sweetie...Fight the fight, sweetheart. I'm here. Shush.  _There_ we go, baby.. I've got you."

 

_Just another dream-_

Light is all I see now. And wet tears are all I feel. Soft feminine hands and arms cradle me gently and rock me back and forth like a new-born baby, and I feel a sudden but eerie calm. My eyes close again, a feeling of self-doubt in my inner being; knowing I should've just taken the medicine last night, and none of this stuff would have never had started.  _You're okay. . . He's not here. . . Not here. He is gone. Gonegonegonegone-_

"Jared honey?" Sandra asked quietly against my ear, shaking me some more to calm me. It isn't enough. Nothing is enough these days.

 

"Yeah?" I croaked, voice sounding like I'd just swallowed a huge sheet of sandpaper, scratching terribly. It hurts and I need water, but I also  _need_ the burn. It is the only thing that makes me feel sane in my mind. A hand slowly makes its way down my back and up again, and I know she's trying to calm me down by the little trembles I know she feels. "It's okay, sweetheart. That  _man_ is no longer with you— _here_ —is where you escaped. You are safe from now on."

 

"Safe? Right, Sandra? Safe here?" I asked her deep and hopeful, twirling my finger around her kneecap. I miss my mother so fucking much, and my publicist is all I have now. Because my mom is dead and in some sort a way I feel like I am too. "This is where I am okay...this is where my books and I are; away from the bad, bad world. Things like rapists, drug users and molesters."

 

I grabbed her shirt and brought her body towards me, "things like rapists, drug users and molesters. That's why I am here—to keep me safe." I repeat softly. 

 

"Yes, baby. But not all things in the world are bad."

 

"Don't you dare-" I sneered suddenly, yanking my hand away like I've just touched something ignited, pulsing its accusing flames along the nerves under my skin. "Do- _Don't_ you fucking dare-"

 

Sandra eyes got big and wet, laced dark with confusion. She doesn't know what word she used this time and it's angering me.

 

"You said but," I grunted forcibly, "You said but. Ramon used my butt for his pleasures." I am getting angry at her now for bringing up that word. I bang on her lithe leg harder and she jumps, "You  _said_ but! He fucking used my butt for  _his_ pleasures! AWFUL pleasures!"

 

"Jared! Breathe,  _please_ Jared. He's not here, you're safe! He didn't  _pleasure_ you! He  _raped_ you! St- _JARED_!"

 

"GET OUT!  _GET OUT_! STOP,  _STOP,_ STOP! HE SAID HE LOVED ME! LOVED ME! HE SAID I WAS  _SPECIAL TO HIM_ —" Voices are running erratically in my mind and this time they won't stop. One is telling me to jump out the window, the other is telling me to eat rat poison and the last one is telling me to choke on my own vomit. Sandra rocks me back and forth quickly as I cried with anger. The voices are becoming louder and they hurt my ears.  _Nononono get the fuck out of my goddamn head. You are not real. Doctor Collins said you are just a figment of my imaginations. Stopstopstopstop-_

**_I'll find you, baby. My pretty kitten..._ **

****

No. You will not find me and you will not get the best of me! You are d-dead. I-I s-- _stabbed_ you.

 

**_I'll fuck you. Hard and deep. Just the way you like it..._ **

****

I run to the bathroom and throw up my tuna fish sandwich.

 

 

The third voice made me do it.

0-0-0-0-0-0--0--0---0-0--0-0--0--0---0-

Staring into the sink, I spit the foamy toothpaste out. It goes down the drain effortlessly. The muscle of my jaw ticks. This light is blinding me and I want nothing more than for it to stop. Heaven isn't real and Hell is fake. When we die, we are in a peaceful sleep and that's where I want to be. I get no good sleep in living form here, and sometimes it makes me mad.

 

_You are okay. I am okay. Jared, you're okay._

I am Jared. Jared Padalecki is my name. I like to read and write books; novels. I am a good writer, everybody knows my pain, but has not experienced it like I have. Everybody loves  _Tainted Love_ , but people never want to ever, ever go through what I've been through. The pain, the degrading sex; the name calling. It sounds something like a horribly angsty movie, and I am its main character; a damsel in distress. So much fucking distress-

Sniffing as the memories come back, I rubbed my face in between my sweaty palms as I feel remorse. They are good memories; ones that I used to be happy and perky in. It had been my first day of Junior High. I just moved away from home, and I was nervous and geeky. I had a Starwars shirt on that day, khaki shorts and grey Converses with my ponytail swept up wearing thick-rimmed glasses. T-That's where I met Sandra a-and Ramon. 

 

Ramon.

 

The bad boy with the pretty looks and long brown hair. He had a thing for nerds and geeks, and somebody said he had the hots for me and we went out four months later. Officially known as High School sweethearts and I thought so too, until in college, that's where the multiple rapes and abuse had begun. Ramon is just an act. He was  _lying_ to me the whole damn time. He told me he loved me and I took that like a fool; took his word for it, and his sex. Knew something was wrong the first time he called me a  _slut_ and took me rough on the campus grounds, naked and sweaty. Thought he had changed when he said he was sorry, that the shirt I had on was making me look so tight and I believed him; fucking said yes to marrying him when he asked me a week later, and I thought it was good, but I was wrong.  _So_ , so very wrong. 

 

Then things started getting worse. 

 

The abuse, the lies and the fights we had. They were gruesome and always left me bloody or bruised and ended with me up on my back or my stomach, taken so roughly. That's where the sudden paranoia came from. 

 

It's a repeated action all over again, the signs of stress and fear. High anxiety. That's what I call it. Others call it Aspergers, and maybe they're right since  _I'm_ always wrong for some goddamned reason. Taking a couple of pills, my hands stop shaking and my mind and body relaxes under its soothing remedy. It's nearing two o'clock and I am still tired, but my feet take me downstairs to apologize to Sandra for acting so frightened and making her scared and nervous herself; and for taking care of me since day one since finding me in that bath full of blood.   

 

Instead of niceties, I grunted out loud, "Go home, Sandra and never return here again." Her big doe eyes widen, her normal relaxed features scrunched up in distain making shivers run down my body, the nape of my neck feeling wet. Feeling some type of remorse, I knelt down and scooted, putting my arms on her slightly cold legs. "You can't do this to yourself, San. . . You need to go and live your life. You're still young."

"No! Don't say that again. Don't you  _ever_ say that again, Jared. I am  _living_ _my life-_ " 

"Not with me you aren't! You aren't living it with me and you sure as hell don't need to!" 

Silence is what comes next, so calm and quiet, the trees creating breeze that I feel. A soft caress. It's all right. 

 

"You don't need to, Sandra," I whispered brokenly and the tears are flowing, "at least not with me." Knees popping as I got up from the floor, my height bringing me to bow my head to her and she gives a soft gasp, reaching out for me. 

 

"You need to leave, Sandra. Live your life and don't worry about me. You were meant to be my publicist, not my caretaker."

 

"Jared... Sweetie, loo-" 

 

I close my eyes. 

 

"Go." I repeat sternly. 

 

"J-Jared?" Her voice wavers making me intake breathe. I don't want her to go. 

 

"Go." _But I don't want her to stay either._  

 

A tight hug and a soft kiss on my nose. Then she leaves. 

 

It has only been a minute past and she's gone. 

 

But to me it feels like a lifetime. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for more in the next chapter! <3 I make no promises of Jared feeling happy anytime soon!


	3. Chapter Two: Three weeks later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter, lovelies! <3

_"You have reached the voicemail box of; **Jared Padalecki.** Please leave a message after the tone."_

 

Put the sugar in the cup Jared.

 

_"-Greetings Mr. Padalecki, this is Jeffrey Dean Morgan calling to state information about your book Riding Selfless and we would like to inform you that it is extremely popular and that we are making new copies in different languages for other countries to enjoy. This will also bring money to your secret bank account or even mailed to your  home in private with one of the most secret professionals we have on site. Unfortunately, to do so, we will need your confirmation to allow this process so call me at 1-800-0514-9875. Thank you and have a good morning."_

 

Put the sugar in the cup Jared. 

 

_"-Hey Jared, it's me, Sandra. Your book Tainted Love_ _has its own fanclub with over three hundred followers. Call me so we can discuss this over coffee because your fans request a sequel. Here is the site; http://tjptaintedloveclub.org. See you soon, Sweetheart."_

 

Put the sugar in the cup Jared.

 

Staring at the brown liquid, it ought to be cool enough— it's past thirty minutes now. A sigh escapes my lips as I shut my eyes, letting myself get plunged into the darkness for another minute before opening them back up again to look at the deep rich brown of my coffee mug. The sun is bright, like morning, but it's two-thirty, and my skin itches with the need to go back to sleep. My brain tells me I can't because I need the strength to write, but my dark and twisted side tells me to sleep more and take pills. 

 

It would have been easier for Sandra to do this for me because she knows how to handle my voicemail, and I miss her so much. 

Sitting down in front of the computer with my coffee in hand, my foot jabs the computer monitor's button and it turns on from its short hibernation, it loads back up shortly which gives me time to think about the day I had met Ramon.

~ ~

_"U-Um is this r-room 378? Mrs. Marco?" Seventeen year old Jared Padalecki asks shyly in front of everyone. All the kids that were happily chatting away stopped and looked at him. A couple of girls eyeballing him dangerously, and a few boys, mostly the jocks, coughed awkwardly at him. Jared blushed a deep red as the teacher with the nose piercing and dreadlocks nodded towards him and told him to sit at an empty desk two rows over near the large window. Someone taps him on the shoulder and he tries to ignore it as best as he can, but the persistent tapping won't stop so he turns around and floors himself almost silly. The guy behind him is strikingly beautiful. Long brown hair and golden skin._

_"Hi." the boy smirks, "I'm Ramon. Are you new here?"_

_Jared stutters at the first word coming out of his mouth, "y-yes I am. Nice t-to meet y-you. I'm J-Jared." Jared brings up his clammy hand for the guy to shake and Ramon takes it with ease, smirking again with a hint of mischief in his chocolate eyes._

_"See you around, Jared."_

~ ~ _  
_

God, he had me whipped that day and I was so fucking in love with him that it wasn't even funny. My heart skipped beats when I was near him; he was so cool, so beautiful, and so fucking smart, too. He had  _everybody_ wanting for him, lusting after him—every girl, woman, gay boys, and even men. People were so fooled by his good looks, and so was I, that we didn't even care about the way he  _acted_ for the Hell of it. We didn't care if he beated up some innocent kid for lunch money or stole a bike because he was  _beautiful_ and that was what all mattered. 

I remember the first time we went out and he brought me to this cheap drive-In movie. It was a hot day outside and I was dressed in only shorts and a tank top, hair swept into a messy bun. I was sweating profusely, and his car was extra hot that day, his heated glances making me steam up even more. It was also the first night he had taught me the pleasures of rimming and anal fingering. The first had came to me actually as a surprise in all honestly—the rimming—as he had put his tongue up my ass. It was the most embarrassing too, because I was sweaty and gross, but I guess that didn't seem to bother him by the way he had eaten me out so hungrily. He had tickled my balls and massage them as he kept sucking on my virgin asshole bringing me to cum untouched. I had blushed the whole time, but that disappeared when he shared a kiss with me, my musky flavour tangling with the artificial butter taste of the popcorn. 

This was the love of my life I was searching for, my personal Fabio only younger. Ramon was a mix of Dutch and Italian, long brown hair and outstanding features. He was awesome at being my boyfriend; until college. 

College was harsh on both of us, making every life seemingly impossible. There were new friends, booze, and people with big breasts or men who were to claim to have big dicks all of the time.  It was never a fun ordeal for me, as I was a booknerd, always studying to keep up my grades and get my Degree for sports and medicine, and it was tough, especially dating someone who had never really left high school. Ramon would come to the dorm late after Dorm's hours, reeking of alcohol and sex, kissing me messily and pushing my pants down to suck my cock. I would try to shove him off of me but he growled and only took me deeper in his mouth, gagging excessively,  stretching his throat then moaning in content when I came deep and hard. It had gotten worse as he continued to use me only for sex. 

Then he stopped loving me. 

*

Walk faster, Jared. 

Feet hitting the pavement at neck-breaking speed, the gravel crunches underneath my feet. 

Walk faster, Jared. Walkwalkwalkwalk. 

Speed walking turns into speed stomping as I feel the pressure of voices ganging up on my mind. I don't understand it. This store is safe for me, why would anyone follow me? I can hear them pick up pace.

Jared. Ramon is right behind you. 

 _No_ I think out loud to no one as my hands start to shake uncontrollably, sweat gathering on the crease of my brow, arms folding over the other and holding onto my shoulders.  _Don't look back._

Jared. He's here, Ramon is here. 

Fucking stop it! Get out of my damn head! Doctor Collins said that you were nothing but my imagination. You are not  _real_. 

 

Ramon.

 

STOP IT! NO NO NO!  _STOP IT!_

 

A strong arm wraps around me.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF M—" A punch swung right and connects with air. My leg kicks back and gets caught on the baggy part of sweatpants. A yell and a muffled curse. 

 

"D-Dude chill. I-It's okay, I'm here. Nobody is going to hurt you, Jaybear. Let's get you home."

 

That voice is familiar. That voice sounds like it was from college. 

 

 _Raaamon._ The voice cries, screeches deadly in my ears as I turned around slowly. There's smooth slightly golden skin but there's barbie-blonde hair. 

 

"Chad?"

 

The man I haven't seen in over ten years smirks. 

 

"Miss me, Jay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOO! CLIFFHANGER! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT?! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING TOOOOO HAPPEN?! I'M SO EXCITED TO SHOW YOU!! WE WILL WITNESS SOMETHING SHOCKING!! AHHHHHHH
> 
> STAY TUNED LOVELIES!!
> 
> <3


End file.
